Into the Black Organization
by angelgoddess10
Summary: Kudo Shinichi has been running around looking for clues to capture the Black Organization and to finally stop his struggles. However, over the years, Kudo has grown tired and he is starting to lose his interest in the case. However, what happens when the Black Organization comes looking for him themselves? What will become of this metantei who has captured the eyes of THAT MAN.
1. Chapter 1-Premonition

FAN FICTION

**Into the Black Organization**

**by**

**angelgoddess10**

2013

FAN FICTION

**Into the Black Organization**

**PROLOGUE**

"I have been getting tired from all the chasing and running from the Black organization, but I know that their destruction is all that would free me from this inevitable end - _death_."

FAN FICTION

**Into the Black Organization**

Chapter 1

Premonition

The sun was really hot that day minutes before our last period in Teitan Elementary School. For whatever reason, the last period teacher was not around. The class has been a chaos for Mitsuhiko and the others have started planning an investigation of the teacher's absence. It seems that they have been caught up with another wild deduction show their having.

"What are you going to do?" Haibara asked out of nowhere.

"about what?" I replied.

"What else, the investigation about sensei?" she said nonchalantly.

"Are you really taking them seriously? Sensei is down with a fever since yesterday, so it's obvious why he is absent." I said.

"And how would you know that Conan-kun?" Genta asked with his usual arrogant attitude.

"That's right Conan-kun! Unlike you we are seriously worried about sensei!" Mitsuhiko added.

"…because, I saw sensei on my way back from school. He was coughing really bad and he already shown signs of fever." I replied. A second of silence seemingly filled the air.

"Ah, Conan-kun, you should have told us." Ayumi said while laughing shyly with everyone. Oh well, what do you expect from these kids who wish trouble to always come. After a short moment, Kobayashi sensei came in the room and asked for Haibara and me and ushered us to the counseling room.

"Your mom and dad are here for you Conan-kun. They also wanted to talk to Ai-chan" Kobayashi sensei said with a smile on her face. I am truly shocked about this matter however, knowing my parents they might just do what they just did. 'I must reprimand them for this' is what I am thinking. So Haibara and I went out escorted by Kobayashi sensei to the counseling room.

"What the hell are they thinking coming to school and not informing me beforehand?" I told myself as we entered the room. My parents were seated on the couch with their backs facing the door. Kobayashi sensei had us enter the room and quickly closed the door with a wink. Haibara and I walked towards the empty couch located near the window to face them. Then just as we passed their left, they still seated, Haibara started shaking. "Hey, Haibara, what's wrong?" I said. She continued shaking and closed her eyes. There was nobody there but us and my parents.

"Shit! It can't be!" Sweat came pouring out from my head. The time seemed to have gone into a slow motion as I turned to my right to look at my parents. "Is there something wrong Shin-chan?" my mother said worriedly as she touched Haibara's shoulder. I am really starting to get pissed. "Hoy, Haibara, these are my parents! If you're thinking that it's them… that's impossible. They would never foolishly come out in the open like this. Plus this is the school, in broad daylight." I angrily whispered to her.

"That is right, Ai-chan…" my mother said softly whispering to our ears. "What?" I said in my head. I suddenly feel a chill run down my spine. Again, time seemed to have slowed down as I hear my mother's voice change to that of… Yes, it was a voice very familiar to me. From behind Haibara and me, my mother placed her hands on our shoulders and I began feeling weak to my knees. "What is this?" I tried to peek at her face but it was useless. I saw Haibara fall to her knees as my eyes gave way and shut forcibly as I felt a tiny pain to my neck.

I don't know how long I was out but when I opened my eyes I was seated on the couch at the counseling room. Did I fall asleep? I seem to remember bits of what happened but I can't seem to put things together. I remembered asked to meet with my parents and… Shit! The Black Organization! It took all of my strength to pull my right arm up and tried to grab Haibara on my right, still out cold. From the couch in front of us, I heard that voice again… "Don't worry, she'll come to… soon enough. Hmph, Ha ha ha." I looked and… It can't be… Vermouth! There they were - - -Gin and Vermouth removing their disguise. I sat frozen from shock. Just as they revealed their faces, Haibara finally woke up.

"Hi, Sherry" Gin said in all smiles pointing his gun at us. How could this have happened? In broad daylight, in our school, I couldn't believe my eyes. We are trapped; we have nowhere to go, nowhere to run. I can feel my sweat pouring down my face slowly as if trying to savor the moment before I die.

"You sure made a good run, Sherry." Gin said the turned to me, "So, you were the one helping her hide from us boy. You sure made the wrong choice." he continued. With Vermouth sitting carefree on the couch minding her own glass of wine, Gin raised his gun with a silencer. As he was about to pull the trigger, I looked at Vermouth who seemed to have been saying something. I tried hard to read her lips but… "Time's up!" Gin said as he pulled the trigger. I closed my eyes and hold my breath, and hoped for these to be a mere dream.

_Thud! _Kogoro-occhan's hand fell from his bed to my head. It was definitely an instant wake up. For once since I've started living in Ran's house, this may be a time that I sincerely want to thank Kogoro-occhan for waking me up, up from that terrible nightmare. It didn't take long for uncle to completely wake up. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep as uncle get up from his bed and head for breakfast. Just as he was to reach for the door, Ran grab the knob and opened the door with great force shouting for us to go for breakfast because she'll be late for Teitan High School's Annual Field trip.

"Ahh, What's wrong with you shouting so early in the morning Ran?" uncle said angrily. "my head is ringing.. ahh it hurts!" he complained.

"Oto-san I told you that Teitan High School will be having the field trip today so I need to be early! So hurry up and eat your breakfast!" as they were leaving the room, Ran turned around and yelled at me. "Conan-kun! Get up and eat your breakfast." Ran and uncle left the room immediately. I can still hear Ran nagging uncle of how late she will be because of us. I got up slowly dragging my feet and ate breakfast. Ran hurried the dishes and left without saying anything. Uncle grabbed the last of his meal and dressed up.

"Uncle, are you going anywhere?" I asked.

"Ah I have to attend to a client. AHHH I forgot to tell Ran! Oiy Conan, Ran won't be back for five days, and I won't be back for one week. You'll be the one to watch the house." He said frantically. "I'll just call Ran about it! Don't you go playing after school. Come back home immediately." he said and with that, he left.

_Alone_ finally, I told myself. I do not know if I truly was relieved or worried. That dream really put a strange cloud over my head. I decided to not go to school. I used my voice changer and called in sick for school using uncle Kogoro's voice. I have a very strange feeling that something is coming… and at this moment…. I do not want to face the unknown… I'm tired.


	2. Chapter 2- Encouter

FAN FICTION

**Into the Black Organization**

Chapter 2

Encounter

It has been about four hours since I've been left alone at home. I nonchalantly browse through the channels and newspapers for hints about the Black Organization; not that they'd really have any news about them. The news was about a fire, corruption in the Health ministry and the unsolved series of murders of famous businessmen and their families. However, for the first time in my life as a detective, I can't seem to get interested on these. I just can't shake the feeling that today will really be the worst day of my life. I would usually cast this feeling aside but that dream really bothers me. My phone started ringing. Haibara? Why the hell would she call me?

"Hello Haibara, what do you want?" I said

"Oh my judging by the looks of it you seem to be doing fine. What's that about you being sick?" she asked teasingly.

"And why would you be interested in my well-being Haibara?" I replied.

"Of course, you're my test subject of APTX 4869. I should see to it that you don't get sick for no apparent reason." She retorted. Ah so I am really a test subject to her ha. "Anyway, why did you not come to school? Is there something wrong?" she added.

"Nothing really…" I paused for a short while thinking of the dream. "… It's just a nightmare that bored me so much to cause me not to attend class. That's all." I replied. "Anyway, don't tell Genta and the others about this.

"Hai, hai, metantei-kun." she said. I finally get a time for myself again. As I continue to watch the news my phone rang again."Oi, oi. Why is Ran calling me at this time?" I looked at the call log and she's has called me over ten times already.

"Hello, Ran-neechan?" I said.

"Conan-kun, why didn't you answer my calls?"

"Ahh, I was in class remember." I replied

"Hmm, why can't I hear sounds from your school ha? Did you by any chance skip school?" she said angrily.

She is really sharp at these things. "Ah, Ran-neechan, well its break time so everyone is having their recess somewhere so the classroom is quiet at the moment. He he he" I said.

"Hmm okay, anyway Conan-kun as you know I will be away for five days and dad for a week. And I think you already know that. Hmph, if dad just told me earlier I wouldn't have gone on this trip to keep you company and…"

"Ran-neechan," I cut Ran-neechan. "I am fine I will be staying with the professor until you come back." I said trying to assure her from all her worries.

"That's good to hear Conan-kun. Then I'll be going now." Ran-neechan said.

Going to the professor ha… I lied but I guess this is best. When things don't seem to be going well, I think it's best to stay away from people that I care so much about. I don't want that to happen again…" As I sink to my own world as knock from the office door kept going. Ah, I guess I'll have to tell them that uncle is out. So I stopped my unnecessary day dream and went down the office to see who it was. It didn't take me awhile to go down but as I looked at the hallway, no one can be seen. "Maybe they went away." I said to myself. But just to be sure, I went to the office. We I opened the door, standing by uncle Kogoro's desk were a beautiful foreign woman dressed in a black trench coat. When she turned around, I knew this day will not be the same.

"Oh, If it isn't cool guy." Vermouth said.

I am definitely confused. I gathered myself together and retorted, "Ah if it isn't Vermouth, What can I do for you?" She smirked and sat down on the couch facing the door. "I'd like to have a cup of tea please." She said while smiling broadly.

"I'm sorry but I do not know how to make one. Plus I know you are not here for a cup of tea. If you badly want one there's a café down stairs." I said confidently.

"You're, right" she replied. "I'm not here for tea… but for you. Sit down and well talk" I said seriously.

"I'd like to not be comfortable with you around so just say what you came here for." I said.

"You still haven't change. Oh well, that's okay. I came here to give you a proposition." As she started explaining her proposal, I seem to get lost and lost to what's happening. "…Think about my proposal. A week from now I will be at Café Colombo at 1pm. Meet me there and tell me your answer." she said. As soon as she finished, Vermouth stood up and walk pass me to the door. "You have to continue and fight us, chase us, destroy us." Vermouth said as she grabbed the doorknob. I do not know if she saw right through me or what but seem to have put me more nervous than at ease.

At 3pm as I thought, Genta and the others came to the agency to check up on me. They brought along Kamen Yaiba snacks hoping it will cure my fake sickness.


	3. Chapter 3- Case

FAN FICTION

**Into the Black Organization**

Chapter 3

Case

"Conan-kun!" Ayumi chan said excitedly as she skips her way towards me. "Ah Ayumi-chan, Haibara, Genta and Mitsuhiko!" I said amusingly. _It's as if I never knew they'd come_. They all sat down the couch in the office and bring out their prized Kamen Yaiba goodies to cure my sickness. Seriously, I don't understand the logic between Kamen Yaiba and curing illness. But, nevertheless, with these kids around I can temporarily forget about my worries.

"Conan! Oiy, Conan!" Genta shouted.

"What is it Genta?" I said.

"Conan! I have been calling you for a while now. Are you okay? Do you still have fever?" he asked as he came to touch my forehead with his palm. I looked around and Mitsuhiko and Ayumi were staring worriedly. _Ah I need to stop this_. I said to myself.

"You don't seem to have fever but I guess you should still rest." Genta said. Wow, I thought to myself. I never knew these kids could be this caring. "Anyway, Conan where is Ran-neechan and uncle Kogoro? They should be home by now right? I mean you should really rest upstairs." Genta continued.

"Ahh, Ran-neechan will be home soon and so as uncle Kogoro, don't worry." _I lied_. "Anyway, why did you come here?" I asked.

"That's mean Conan-kun, we wanted to see how you were doing." retorted Ayumi while pouting.

"That's right Conan-kun! Don't make Ayumi cry" said Mitsuhiko

"I didn't mean anything about it…" I said. "… I was just surprised you'd come here considering the amount of homework you'll be doing." I continued.

"Ahh.. How did you know Conan-kun?" said Mitsuhiko.

"Well, I can see your bags packed with books from the library that you must have visited before coming here or else it'll close." I explained.

"… but we could just be returning books right..?" Mitsuhiko said.

"haa… you cannot escape my eyes… Genta!," I pointed my finger at Genta, " Genta never stuffs his bag with three books of different genre. It must be homework for social studies, language and mathematics." I said confidently.

"Amazing Conan-kun, you truly are the best!" Ayumi said while smiling.

"Cough… Cough…" Conan-kun, are you all right? Ayumi said worriedly.

"That's enough, we have to let Edogawa-kun rest today he _is_ sick after all" Haibara mockingly said to me and ushered the kids out of the office. And just as they were about to leave, Haibara looked back and said in a very serious face, "I don't know what you are hiding but whatever it is don't take it upon yourself to solve all the mysteries of the world…" with a short pause then she uttered softly, "… be careful Kudo-kun." She stared at me for a short while before closing the door. That really gave me a shock. It was as if she knew what just happened, that she knew something is coming.

As I lose myself into my thoughts Takagi-san from the police headquarters suddenly opened the door. "Kogoro-san… we have a case…" He stared at me, who was seating at Kogoro-occhan's chair, with a blank face. "Ah… where is Detective Kogoro… Conan-kun" he said sheepishly as if he was caught doing the most embarrassing thing in the world. I seriously find him very amusing. "Ahh… He's not here. He won't be back for a week because he's out to solve a case." I replied to him. "Now what will I do?" he said to himself. As he was trying to organize his thoughts, Detective Takagi accidentally drops a folder with the photos of the murdered businessmen and their families. I immediately tried to pick it up when I saw something that completely shocked me. _This man… it can't be…_ I said to myself.

"Ahh.. Conan-kun you're not suppose to look at those photos!" he exclaimed then quickly picked up the files and photos. Behind him came Detective Sato. "Takagi!" she shouted. "What do you think you're doing scattering the files on the floor?" she continued. "I'm sorry…but we've got a problem Sato-san" Takagi replied. "What? Kogoro-san is not here? Is that true Conan-kun?" she asked. "Then this is really a problem… anyway we have to go… Thank you Conan-kun." Detective Sato said as they turned around to leave the office. "_I hope I am wrong about this but it's better to move and get all the information I can_." I said to myself

"Ahh Detective Sato… that man in the photo I think I have seen him before." I quickly said before they excited the office.

"Really? Which of these people? Tell us!" she said desperately which shocked me. I never thought that Detective Sato will react like that. It seems that the police have been on the edge. So I told them to sit first.

"Well… he was a client of Kogoro-occhan who came here about two weeks ago. He was actually the reason that he left and went to this man's hometown. I think his name is Sawara-san." I said.

"Just like we thought…" Takagi whispered to Sato-san. I can't help but fear that this is more than what I hope it to be. "Anyway, Conan-kun… do you know how we can contact Kogoro-san?" Takagi-san inquired. This statement completely caught me off-guard. How can they not know, Kogoro-occhan has a cell phone that the police know. Sensing that I find the idea startling, Sato-san quickly told me that they have been trying to call Kogoro-occhan since this morning and haven't been able to connect to his phone. That gave me chills down my spine. _"It can't be… Kogoro-occhan never cuts his connection if he's on a job. And considering that he must have not known that his client is now dead, he'd definitely leave his phone on at all times. This is not like Uncle Kogoro… could it be…_" The thoughts came coming one after another. _I don't like how things are suddenly moving fast. I have to act fast! _

"Anyway, Detective Takagi… this is the hotel he is supposed to be staying at, and this is the number. Will you please tell me once you have contacted him? I'm worried." I told them.

"Okay, Conan-kun. Don't worry we will." Sato-san replied, then they both left the office.

_I can't stand idle anymore. I need information._ I immediately dialed for him *grrring… grriiing* "Oiy Kudo whatcha calling for this late at night? The man on the other end said cheerfully. "Ano.. Hattori don't you sound a little too enthusiastic for this phone call?" I replied. "Haa? Nope not really I just thought that we hadn't seen each other for a while now and it creeps me out but I kinda miss your silly face … hahahaha" he said. _Dammit, maybe I should call someone else. "_Ah Kudo, you wanted to say somethin'? Oiy… Kudo you still there?" he continued. "Yes, I'm still here. Anyway, Hattori I need you to check on something…" a short silence enveloped the conversation. _I don't know if I should continue. This might put his life at risk but he is all I can count on._ "… listen Hattori, I'm asking you this because I know your skills but more importantly… because I know I can trust you." I said seriously. It took a few minutes for Hattori to respond. I know involving him further is really gonna cause him big but... " Stop thinking what you are thinking now Kudo. You know you can trust me and I know I can trust you too. So you want me to look into this thing of yours without getting my family or the police know right?" he replied confidently. "Yes… please. I think this case will really need the police to be kept away. It involves them… the Black Organization." I said. "Ok, I come by the Professor's house tomorrow morning." he replied. "No! Come to the office. Kogoro-occhan and Ran are not home." I said frantically. _I don't want to involve anyone else on this, not more than those who have already been involved._


	4. Chapter 4- Dangerous Game

FAN FICTION

**Into the Black Organization**

Chapter 4

Dangerous Game

The next, early in the morning, Hattori came to the office. He seemed prepared to go for a trip than a case. He was carrying with him a big back pack with a big hobo that seems to carry his sleeping equipment. I couldn't help but laugh. He stared blankly at me as I continue to laugh it off. "Are you finished laughing?" he interrupted me. "Oh yeah… I think I'm finished." I said smiling back at him. I couldn't believe it. It has been ages since I last laughed like this. It actually feels refreshing. Recently, seeing Ran no longer makes me all giddy and excited like some teenage boy in love with a girl. _Anyway, it is going to be a long day. I think a laugh here and there would help me sane_. At that time I didn't know that a smile could be so costly that I'll regret it so dearly. If I knew what I know then… I would probably just stopped caring for that person then I wouldn't feel so miserable right now.

"Anyway, Hattori…" I ushered him to sit beside the dining table upstairs. "…about that information I asked. Did you get it?" "Yeah, it was difficult since I only had a few hours to get it. I'm not sure if it is in it. I just took all the things I think will be related to it. I hope it is enough." he said as he handed me an envelope full of newspaper clippings, news from the internet and more. I looked through all of it. It wasn't enough. "Not enough?" he asked while staring at me. "Yeah… with just this it is not going to be anywhere near enough." He looked dejected as I said that but I know that this is just the beginning. He won't give up just yet. "Yosh… let's dig in some more info!" Hattori exclaimed. "Chotto… before that there is more I need to tell you." I said. "What is it?" he asked.

"Hattori, yesterday someone paid me a visit… as Shinichi Kudo." He stared silently waiting for what I will say next. "It is Vermouth."

"WHHAATT?" he shouted. "What does she want? Are you hurt anywhere?" he said while checking my body for injuries and such.

"No, I'm fine. But she gave me a proposal… and it is something I cannot refuse." I can only count the different ways I wanted to tell him but none of that matters now. I trust Hattori… with my life. "…and I plan to accept it." I said.

"What was the proposal? And why can't you refuse? ... You know that you're getting too close right? You might just get your death wish signed by the devil himself." he said seriously.

"She wanted me to solve a case for the Black Organization."

"That's just plain stupid! It has to be a trap? Can't you see? She must be luring you out in the open then shoot you point blank!" he said angrily. "Besides… they have capable people to solve and clean up cases for them. They have that Amuro guy remember!"

"Calm down you idiot!" I said. Unfortunately he is still fuming with anger. I can understand him. It is not like I have not thought about this but I have to take this offer no matter what. "I know that already. I have thought about it the same way you are telling me right now! I know that this may be a trap and that I am stupid but I told you already, I can't say no" I replied.

"What do you mean? Did she threaten to tell Ran? Or reveal your identity to the public? Did she finally tell Gin and that he is after you?"

"The answer to all of that is no. She didn't tell but someone else seemed to have gotten a hold of that information… that I am Shinichi Kudo" Hattori was shocked. "If it isn't Gin or Vodka… then it must mean…" "Yes, you are right in what you are thinking. That Person" I can only stare at the pale-faced Hattori as he heard what I said.

"This is bad! I can't allow you to step into this trap! This is just plain crazy" he shouted.

"Calm down baka!" I said nonchalantly.

"How can I calm down? I trust you with my life and you trust me with yours. How can I let you march into your own death without stopping your silliness? Are you out of your mind? Did your shrinking actually affect your brain?" he continued.

"I told you, I cannot say no!" I shouted back. I took a deep breath and… "He wants to play a game. A very dangerous game…"

"If you knew it then…" I interrupted him "Yes I know that it is dangerous. I just it is! I didn't want to participate in this game of a charade he's planning but… That person has my parents." I said.

"Ahahahaha… Your parents? Now that's impossible right? I mean your parents… your dad is a great mystery novel/ detective and your mom even outwits Vermouth…. How can that be?" he said.

"I know that is why I checked. I called them and no one answered. I called at different time intervals to re-check again and again but still no answer. I called the hotel they are staying and even the publishing company that my dad is tied up. They haven't… no, No One has since them since last week." I said.

"Now you calm down Kudo! You might be stepping into a psychological trap they have prepared for you. I mean… she talked to you yesterday, how much accurate information can you get at that point? Even I got incomplete information since you called me last night. What's the difference with this?" he said trying to calm my panicking self.

"You don't understand! I know because this came after I called you last night." I showed him my phone. I asked him to play a video and there it was my parents tied up with ropes. Vermouth was also there making sure that she isn't playing the role of my mother or someone else for that matter. In the video, Vermouth repeatedly tried to grab my parents' face as if trying to reveal that there was no mask. It truly was terrible. And finally my dad said on the video… "_Son, don't mind me and Yukiko… we'll be fin…_" and the video was cut off. Hattori can't believe what he just saw. He knew himself that those were not fakes… those were my real parents. He clenched his fists in anger and looked at me. "So what is the case?" he asked.

"I don't know the full details yet. I have to meet up with Vermouth this weekend, but I know this involves the serial murders happening now. And for that I want you to focus on him." I said point at the picture on my phone. It was the picture I took from the ones Detective Takagi dropped the previous night. It was the photo of Kogoro-occhan dead client Sawara on a country club in Osaka. But the one I'm interested in is the man a few feet behind him, accidentally captured on camera. It was vague since he must have been moving when the shot was taken but I am positive that it is the ex-Politician Fujioka Asuma. The police seems to have not noticed yet but that is definitely him. I have to have Hattori investigate before the police comes to realize about this. Hattori agreed. He will be working on the investigation here at the office and can pull out files kept by Kogoro-oochan. Well of course, I'm the one who gave him permission to do so. I on the other hand will go and meet Vermouth. I sincerely hope that everything will work out well.

It was 12:00 n.n. I was supposed to meet Vermouth at Café Colombo at 1:00 p.m. but as I enter the cafe, I saw several police undercover. Well, they are not perfectly hidden since I can spot them immediately. I tried to see who they are targeting and to my horror it is none other than Vermouth herself. She was sitting on the table near the window. If anything could get any worse… it is this. I don't know want the police to be involved but if I don't see Vermouth and get the full case my parents would be in some much more danger. _Tsk… what am I going to do? _I tried to get as close as I can to the undercover policemen and see if I can get a hold of what is happening. There were two just a few steps top my right. They are standing behind the pillar near the entrance of the cafe. I decided to move to the pillar behind them so that they can't see me.

"This is #2 and # 4 on the first floor. Target is at still sitting by the café. over."

"All right, just stay put, we don't want to alarm our suspect. She is very crafty. Just stay calm and don't do anything rash. Over" that was definitely Inspector Megure. Chotto suspect? Vermouth is suspected of something? Since this is the first division it must mean murder. How can the elusive Vermouth be suspected of anything. This is no good. If she's get arrested, _though I highly doubt it_, the information that I'll need from her will be gone. I have to think fast.

"All right, there seems to be less people around her now. Slowly walk to her and prepare to disarm her if there are any weapons. Over" No, the instructions are sent. I have to make them think that she is not a suspect. Tsk, well here goes nothing! And with that I ran to Vermouth cheerfully exclaiming to the world! "Oka-san! Oka-san!" I screamed over and over and hugged her tightly. That is really humiliating. She better act her way through this. I told myself while blushing in her arms. Vermouth smiled and said "I've been waiting for you Conan my baby boy. Did you miss mommy so much?" she said as she lifted my blushing face and kissed my cheeks. Immediately the police stopped moving and were confused. I saw from the corner of my eye Inspector Megure and Sato-san talking with each other confused of what is happening. _I'm sorry Inspector Megure_.

"That was wise thinking Cool Guy!" Vermouth said as she sat me beside her. She smirked and felt delighted. "I thought you'd never come to my rescue." She smirked while patting my head.

"I didn't save or rescue you. I'm doing this because I need something from you." I said angrily.

"My, my, don't look at your mommy like that. They might realize that it was all acting."

"You really are enjoying this are you?" I asked.

"Of course! I don't get a chance to have Cool Guy call me oka-san every day!" she replied.

"I know you have an escape plan, why didn't you just escape and besides… you're suspected of killing someone. That is uncalled for. I thought the Black Organization never gets caught." I said mockingly.

"Why of course this is to make the game more thrilling." she countered. Just as she said that Inspector Megure and Sato-san came over and asked if they could invite Vermouth and me to the station, of course under the pretense of asking information since I am there, plus since I called her oka-san, things got complicated for them. Vermouth acted innocently of course, but she agreed to come but we will come in her car. So from the cafe we followed a convoy of at least two police cars to the station.

In the car, Vermouth planned out our family story. I was actually impressed. No wonder she was a great actress. We tried to get the story as plain as possible so that there will be no complications. Shortly after planning our family story she told me to open the compartment in front of me. The mood got serious and I know she'll be talking about the case the B.O. wants me to solve.

"Pick up that folder over there." she said. I was actually dumbfounded as I took a folder with Kamen Yaiba photo on it. "Isn't is great? It's practically screaming child and I want Kamen Yaiba. Hahaha" she continued. I stared at her angrily.

"What is this Vermouth? Are playing games with me?" I said.

"Yes, after all we are playing a game with _That Person_. But of course, it's not the folder cover. Open it and you'll see what you need to see. Keep it with you at all times or else, things will not go smoothly for you." she said sarcastically. As I opened the folder I was shocked to see a police report.

"Did you steal this?" I asked.

"Well, to begin with the organization has been taking police reports that may very well point to us. You can say that this is just one of the many. Besides, this is a cold case that the police or even your father Yusaku Kudo cannot solve." she said.

"What? Even my father?" I said in disbelief. I can't believe that my father cannot solve a case. He has been able to solve all the cases he has handled. Cold sweat came dripping down from my head. I guess I am in more trouble than I thought.

"Don't look so devastated Cool Guy. This game wouldn't be fun if you give up immediately. Besides you know that there is more at stake to this than you parents life ne?" she said amusingly.

"Give up? Huh? You think I will give up? You've got to be kidding me?" I said mockingly. "So what exactly in this cold case you would like me to look into? You don't plan me to solve the entire case do you? This is a case from 10 years ago. And the locations of these cases are far scattered in Japan for me to move around on my own." I said.

"You don't have to worry. The organization only wants you to locate this." She showed a photo of a black gem like usb and a small black case. She showed another photo of the black case and its contents. I was shocked of what I saw.

"These are…" I said.

"You're right these are APTX 4869 samples. _That person _agrees to give you one of these if you locate the items we need and of course we will release your parents as well. Isn't that quite generous of him?" she said.

"What are the contents of the USB that the organization wants it returned? NOC?" I asked.

"Need not to know. Knowing more can kill you Cool Guy. Just do what you are told and you may live to hunt us for another day. Remember, you parents' lives are not the only ones at stake here. It includes your very own life." she said as she continuously drove to the station. "I hope you have not forgotten what will happen to you when you fail this mission… you will become _That Person's_ very own pet. And I assure you, you wouldn't want that. Once you've been inside the organization there will be no way out!" she continued. I understand very well what she meant. I haven't told Hattori about this yet, but just like what Vermouth said knowing too much may be fatal. Hattori not knowing this consequence will lessen his involvement in the case. If anything goes wrong… he will not follow me or look for me and that will be the best. I do not know if I can make out of this alive but for the sake of my parents and the people around me… I have to try. For the first time in my life, I am not confident if I can deduce this case correctly but I am a detective… I have to try.

Vermouth smiled as she saw the determined look in my eyes. She is enjoying every moment to this. "Keep that folder hidden inside your bag. You wouldn't want to have the police take it back. There is no other copy of that except for the one with Yusaku Kudo. Unfortunately that too is in the hands of the organization." She said as we near the station. She parked the car near the exit of the station. "Its show time Cool Guy!" she said after applying a tiny bit of lipstick on her lips. We stepped out of the car and were escorted by the police inside. Before entering the interrogation room, they asked Detective Sato to take me to the other room while they interview Vermouth. When I heard this, I cling to Vermouth's legs as a child would to his mother.

"Conan-kun, it's only going to take a short time. We only want to ask questions to your mother." Sato-san said as she pats my head. I shook my head and clung harder.

"Conan-kun, you don't have to worry. Mommy is only going to be inside for a short while. Then we will go Tropical Land like I promised." Vermouth kissed me on my forehead and followed Inspector Megure into the interrogation room. Meanwhile, I was taken to another room to be interrogated by Sato-san and Takagi.


End file.
